


A Shot In the Dark

by tothestarswholisten



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothestarswholisten/pseuds/tothestarswholisten
Summary: Kil'jaeden has kidnapped Maiev for reasons unknown and Illidan sets out to rescue her. Unknown to Maiev, Illidan had been planning something special for when she visited him.Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft or its characters





	1. Ghost of Me

Illidan paced back and forth in his small but spacious home on the outskirts of Azeroth. He hadn't heard from Maiev in days and that was unlike the woman. She usually never let him have a moments peace.

A tiny night elf came into the living room, clearly frightened of Illidan. "S sir? I have a letter here f from Kil'jaeden."

"What?" Illidan snapped, snatching the letter out of the elf's hands. Scanning the piece of parchment his claws came out as his anger grew. "Tell my advisors to man the fronts on all sides. I must take a leave for an extended time frame."

"M my Lord?"

"It seems Kil'jaeden has taken something of mine." Illidan stated eerily calmly. "I'm going to get it back."

With those final parting words Illidan spread his wings and soared through the open window in the parlor. His only thoughts were of bringing Maiev home.

XX

A scream could be heard throughout the manor as Maiev was subjected to yet another electroshock treatment. "If you just agree to work with me," Kil'jaeden said brightly, "there'd be no need for this."

"Go to hell." Maiev panted against the metal bars of her cell.

"Oh honey, don't you know we're there?" he asked as another round of electrical currents zapped the night elf, rendering her unconscious.

XX

A door somewhere on the ground level of the manor was kicked open, followed by a loud angry, "Kil'jaeden! Where IS she?"

The eredar chuckled and made his way up the steps of the basement. It took about five minutes before he ran into Illidan. "Now now my friend, Maiev is alive that's all you need to concern yourself with."

Illidan growled and unsheathed his claws. "I'll give you one chance; tell me where she is and I won't rip you limb from limb."

Kil'jaeden laughed deeply. "She's here but of course. She's a little tied up right now though." a glint of something mischievous shown in his eyes. "Did you know she's a screamer?"

Illidan saw red at the statement and launched himself at Kil'jaeden. He sidestepped Illidan and tsked in reproach. "Did you really think brute strength would do anything against me?"

The night elf dreadlord launched himself once more at the red beast, knowing it was futile but needing to be moving. Kil'jaeden once more stepped out of the way of the attack only to laugh.

"If you stop trying to attack me maybe we can have a civilized conversation regarding the night elf."

Illidan growled and narrowed his eyes. He tried to listen for Maiev but it was pointless. He couldn't hear her.

"She isn't dead," Kil'jaeden said with all seriousness. "but she is unconscious right now. I tired the little one out." he smirked laughing. 

"Give her back."

"No no. I think she'll stay here with me for the time being. We can work out a shared agreement if you simply stop and act civilly towards me."

Illidan was about to launch himself at the eredar again when a thought occurred to him. If he sat and discussed Maiev with him long enough perhaps he'd work out where she was being held captive.

The hybrid nodded. "Fine. But I want a sworn oath she will no longer be harmed."

Kil'jaeden smiled a devilish grin before saying, "Whatever you want Illidan, whatever you want."


	2. Enemy Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kil'jaeden has kidnapped Maiev for unknown reasons and Illidan sets out to rescue her. Unknown to Maiev, Illidan had been planning something special for when she next visted him.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft

Illlidan sat across from Kil'jaeden in the parlor off the living room and glared. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be getting Maiev out. But he knew the way to do that was let the eredar gloat and say his peace first.

"My proposition is simple you see. Let Maiev stay here-"

"Absolutely not!" Illidan interrupted, growling at the thought.

Kil'jaeden frowned. "It's impolite to interrupt people when they're speaking." he leveled a glare at Illidan. "Like I was saying, let Maiev stay for three days time, in which I will continue to have free reign over her mind and body. At the end of those three days you may take her back with you, but she is to spend two weeks here every month for a year doing what I say."

"No chance in hell."

"Then Maiev will not be returning with you today. I'll just have to send word to my pet to make our guest more.. comfortable."

Illidan hated the sadistic smirk playing on Kil'jaeden's face. He was about to speak when a chuckle could be heard from the doorway behind him. Surprise colored his face when he realized it was Alexstrasda.

"She's already plenty comfortable Kil'jaeden don't worry. She seems to really be enjoying the handcuffs." the dragon woman smirked, trying not to laugh at Illidan's face.

"Let her go Kil'jaeden, your fight is with me not her."

The eredar waved his hand in a manner which Illidan took to mean he was disregarding him. "On the contrary, it's her I want."

"Why?" Illidan questioned. "You have the.. dragon who seems to be more than happy to please you given how little clothing she wears. Why do you want Maiev?"

Kil'jaeden could do nothing but smirk. He wondered if Illidan would ever realize he wasn't sleeping with the night elf, he was simply implying he was to get a rise from the dreadlord. Declining to answer Kil'jaeden stood, gesturing for Illidan to do the same. "Come I will show you your quarters for the night. Tomorrow you can see Maiev."

Illidan growled and unsheathed his claws. "You will answer me eredar. Why do you want her?"

"Illidan put your claws away. I can promise you, they won't help you in a fight with me. To answer your question it's simple really. I want her because she matters to you."

There came a point in every battle, Illidan mused, that you had to retreat in order to gain the upper hand. Apparently right now was his retreat. He retracted his claws and followed a few steps behind Kil'jaeden and Alexstrasda. The woman kept swinging her hips in a way that Illidan thought of Maiev. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wouldn't think of her that way until she was home, safe with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So an update so soon like this likely won't happen again unless I have trouble sleeping (that's when I've been writing lately) I'll keep you advised though. Hope you like this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey all! So a friend dared me to write this after seeing a video of Garrosh hurting a night elf. Why I have no idea. I actually don't play WoW just yet (no room on my computer for it) but I do know a decent amount about the characters and such. If I get any details or anything wrong please feel free to correct me. I haven't decided how many chapters this will have, originally I wanted it to be a one shot but that doesn't work.


End file.
